Rats
Rats (de_rats) (also known as Mouse Hole in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies) is a fictional annihilation map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This map is based on a custom map with the same name in Counter-Strike. Located in a house, this fictional map turns the players into rat-sized. This map has lots of environmental hazards that players need to be aware of. Due to the size of the players versus the map, fall damage are common. Should players survive a fall there are at least seven first-aid items that can be picked up for healing. The kits heal 25 HP to players. While the kits are inviting, care should be take when attempting to pick them up. The rat trap outside of the CT Spawn can kill the player when attempting to take the three medkits there. There are four medkits in the kitchen sink. The kitchen sink grinder can be activated with the red switch at the side, which will suck anyone in the water into the grinder and kill them. Official description The Rex Virus is known to have lots of side effects to humans who have come in contact with it. It is well-known that body shrinking is one of the side effect that can occur and it is very difficult to detect. Many people have lived for years without noticing that their body has been shrunk due to the virus infection. A battle was initially started out around the residential area by a group of infected people who are changing their battle ground due to their body size. By hiding in the house, it provides more cover for the troops in battle. Events ; Singapore/Malaysia This map was released alongside XM2010 on 22 February 2012. ; Indonesia This map was released alongside HK SL8 and SL8 Upgrade Event on 29 February 2012. ; Turkey This map was released alongside Dual Infinity on 10 July 2013. ; Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies This map was released alongside Open Beta Test on 23 September 2014. ; Vietnam This map was released alongside Open Beta Test on 26 March 2015. Tips *If you are badly damaged, use first aids to heal. Each first aid kit heals 25 HP. *If you are at the hot cooking stove, walk along the sides. Walking unto the stoves will deplete your health from environmental heat. *If you are going to the sink, wait for a few seconds before getting into, as the grinder will still suck you in even though it's off. Gallery loadingbg_de_rats.png|Loading background File:Rats_mapoverview.png|Map overview File:Rats_singaporemalaysia_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M14ebr_rats_thailandposter.png|Thailand poster File:Rats_officialscreenshot.png|Official screenshot File:De_rats_20130920_2239380.jpg|In-game screenshot Screenshots File:Rats_mapscreenshot1.png File:Rats_mapscreenshot2.png File:Rats_mapscreenshot3.png File:Rats_mapscreenshot4.png File:Rats_mapscreenshot5.png Which mode do you like to play for this map? Original Deathmatch / Team Deathmatch / Gun Deathmatch Zombie Mods Trivia *This map, while maintaining the overall design from the original custom Rats! map, suffered some changes such as: **The elevator in the fridge was replaced by a ladder. **This map was originally a bomb defuse map but, in Counter-Strike Online, the spawn zone for Terrorists and Counter-Terrorist are switched and bomb sites are removed. **A closet above the cooker was added (it seems to be inspired from de_rats_1337, created by SKR8Gunslinger, although it is not accessible). *Out of the house, the player can see a MOTEL logo which can be seen too in Trap. Below the logo, the following real-life companies are mentioned: HBO, MTV, ESPN and CNN. *There are 4 first-aids in the sink and 3 more hidden inside the rat trap. *Players are not actually shrunk, the size of the textures and props were actually highly increased. *The system name de_rats ''is a misnomer, it should be ''dm_rats. This might be due to the fact that this map is based on the one from Counter-Strike. *Supply Boxes can spawn inside of the sink grinder, rendering it unobtainable. *The insecticide inside CT spawn zone can be activated by jumping on top of it, it will decrease the nearby player's health by 1 at a time, but if the player wears Kevlar at that time, it will damage the Kevlar instead. Category:Zombie Mode maps Category:Annihilation maps Category:Fictional map Category:Medium-sized maps Category:Simple maps Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Deathmatch maps Category:Original maps